


[Podfic] The Witch's Tower

by h_d_podfics (h_d)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Curses, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, True Love's Kiss, background Merlin/Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_d/pseuds/h_d_podfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Cerch's story, The Witch's Tower</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Witch's Tower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cerch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Witch's Tower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408995) by [Cerch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerch/pseuds/Cerch). 



Podfic of Cerch's story, The Witch's Tower. 

Listen [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ohsjij5ifhhsukq/The+Witch%27s+Tower.mp3) at Mediafire.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Cerch, for writing this beautiful story, and for giving me your kind permission to record it.


End file.
